


Never Forgive

by TheDarkestFallingStar



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, BAMF Bella Swan, Blood and Violence, F/M, not jacob friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestFallingStar/pseuds/TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: Crossing a Whitlock was highly unadvised, they never forgive and they never forget…
Relationships: Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Peter/Bella Swan
Kudos: 28





	Never Forgive

****

**HEADER  
The Godfather Writing Contest  
Penname:**TheDarkestFallingStar **  
Beta:  
Title of Story:**Never Forgive **  
Rating:** M **  
Pairing:** Bella/Peter **  
Fandom:** Twilight **  
Genre:** Crime/Suspense/General **  
Word Count:** 3979 ****  
Story Summary:Crossing a Whitlock was highly unadvised, they never forgive and they never forget… ****  
Standard Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

**X**

Lightning cracked across the sky lighting up the city below for a brief moment before descending back into darkness once more. Rain poured down from above bathing everything, like washing away the sins the city created and held but, he knew different - no, he knew better.

The streets of Seattle were bathed with blood, stained crimson and there was no amount of water that could wash it away. There was no amount of water that could wash away his own sins.

Nothing had been the same since the death of Charlotte, his baby sister, three years ago. Since the accident with his wife and the loss…

"Pete, what are you doing?" His brother's voice called from behind him, concern lacing his tone. "Shit, come inside."

Warm hands wrapped around his bare arms and pulled him back into the safety of the apartment where the heat was almost suffocating. Muttered curses filled his ears as Jasper stripped him of the saturated shirt and the just as wet bandages.

"Fuck Peter, you pulled your stitches." Jasper cursed once more as he pulled out his phone and dialled three.

The phone rung once before the person picked it up. _"Did you find him?"_

"Yeah Darlin', he's at the penthouse… you better get here quick the idiot pulled his stitches." Jasper said as he pulled off another damp bandage to reveal more pulled stitches. "A lot of them, I found him in the rain, he's nearly blue."

_"Dammit, I knew this… I'll be there in five."_ The voice replied with a sad sigh and muttered a curse.

"If you make it in five ya speeding and it's pourin' rain out, so better make it in ten, he'll be fine till then. Bring Em and Rose with ya, Darlin'." Jasper replied, stressing the point across.

Jasper hung up the phone once she hung up the phone and turned his attention back to his brother. Peter was a mess, blood coating his torso from his torn wounds and dripping down onto the white carpet. His eyes were vacant, skin a deathly pale tinted blue and cold as ice.

_Dammit… he was doing well before…_ he cursed as he rushed to the linen cupboard and pulled out a towel. His brother had yet to acknowledge his presence and that was worrying Jasper as well because no matter how bad Peter got lost in his head and in the memories that haunted him, he was always conscious of the world around him but this time he was just… unresponsive.

"Come back Pete," he whispered as he began to pat him dry, careful of the wounds.

A banging on the door had him up and gun drawn with a blink of an eye, his body between Peter and the door as he carefully closed the distance and looked through the hole to see Emmett's massive frame with Rose at his side.

He pulled the door open with haste and peaked down the corridors as he pulled them inside. "Fuck you gave me a heart attack, I could 'ave shot ya' where is she?"

"She is right here, I was behind Emmett." Bella drawled out unimpressed as she cocked a brow at him. "Where's my husband?"

Jasper jerked his head over to where Peter was sitting, glancing at his twin sister and Emmett as Bella strode towards him, and crouched in front of him carefully minding the damp bandages as she stared sadly at him.

"What happened?" Rose asked as she placed the bag on the table and gathered everything she needed.

"Things went south," Jasper hissed while running his fingers through his hair, he cast his eyes to Bella and back. "There were casualties on both sides, it was a mistake, two of the girls got hit and it sent Pete off the deep end. One was blonde and the other a brunette."

Emmett and Rose cursed at that. "Who was it? Why weren't we called?"

"Cause Bells needed you on that deal and Doctor Banner was nearby." He replied. "Pete got patched up and then vanished, as usual."

Bella stood up from her spot between her husband's legs and strode over to her family's side. "Rose he needs the stitches redone. I want a meeting when this is over and he's home in bed. He's stuck in his head, come tomorrow he'll be back and everything will be fine once more."

"Ya sure that's a good idea, movin' him now might not be a good idea," Jasper informed thinking over all the risks that could happen to get Peter to the car and then into their home.

"He can't stay here Jay, he'll just break more," Bella stated firmly, her eyes flickering over to the kitchen where Charlotte was found. Everything was fixed but not to them, they could still see the blood coating the area and the cracks in the tile, shattered draws and Charlotte lying dead in the chaos like a broken angel.

It was also the reason why Jasper strove to avoid looking at it. "I see your point. I'll call DeLuca and Vega to come with the SUV."

While Jasper phoned their best bodyguards Bella turned to her husband, her hand pressing gently into his icy cheek while Rose steadily began to unpick the stitches. Rage bubbled up within her to see his usually dancing grey eyes hollow and flat. It had been a year since her husband had flashed back to that night when they were attacked and was forced to watch that bastard James 'shoot her' while Peter had a severe concussion from that bastard flipping their car. Bella uttered no words to him as she knew that he couldn't hear her, not in the depth of his torment, but she made sure to keep contact with him at all times till Rose said it was good for him to go.

Three new scars for him it seemed and Bella couldn't wait to memorize every little detail of them when she could… counting scars was a favourite game of theirs, letting their fingers, eyes, and tongue roam over and savour them. Each scar was a testament that they were alive still; through all their hardships they were still alive.

"He's good to go, I slipped him a cocktail to make sure he sleeps for tonight, let his body recover," Rose stated as she stood up after snapping her bag closed.

"Will you be able to stay with him tonight while we have the meeting?" Bella asked as she got to her feet, letting Demetri and Felix pick up Peter gently between them, Emmett hovered behind them supporting Peter's head.

Rose cocked her head to the side and nodded sharply as she caught the hard glint in her sister's eye. "Sure, let me know what the plan is. You know I won't let anyone touch him on my watch, do you want Emmett?"

"Hmm," Bella hummed as she eyed Emmett's back as they walked out the door with Jasper in tow. "No, I know he'll want to join in but Peter is more important and I know that you can protect Peter just fine but whatever the fuck happened last night has me on edge. It'll ease me that he'll be there just in case someone _dared_ to try and get him while like this."

"Understood, I'll let him know… are you okay?" Rose asked softly, her harsh demeanour melting away to reveal sisterly love.

Shaking her head Bella clenched her eyes shut for a moment and willed the tears away. "No, my husband is catatonic and I can't be with him right now. I could but _I can't…"_

Rose nodded her head in understanding since Peter was out for the count Bella had to step into his role and be the _Donna_ or the _Capa_ of the family, which means she had to gather with Jasper, Eleazar, Samuel and the rest instead of Peter. "I'll look after him, now go."

Jasper waited just outside the front door and held out his arm for his sister-in-law, the grim look on his face said all that needed to be said for what was about to come. They watched as Rose and Emmett drove away as Demetri and Felix flanked them, when the car was out of view Jasper turned and opened the SUV door for Bella to hop in, closing it shut firmly behind her.

"I know how much Rose would like to join us but she's damn proud to be the protector right now. Plus if Pete snaps out of his dark despair then Rose and Emmett would be good for him." Jas drawled as he hopped in the back of the SUV.

Bella nodded in acknowledgment and cast her attention to Felix as he was driving. "We are going to the Compound."

When they began to move, Bella sent out a mass text to all their Caporegimes' demanding their presence at said Compound without a reason as to why and then sent a text to Garrett stating that he, too, needed to be there before returning her attention out the window into the dark night while Jasper arranged guards. The meeting last night was supposed to be in secret and yet two of their girls ended up dead and her husband unresponsive. The only ones who knew about it were the Capo's and so help her she _was_ going to find out who snitched.

"Who was it?" Bella asked after the city lights turned into trees.

"We're unsure, only Peter knows," Jasper replied warily as he eyed the clenched fist. "Randall and Liam were knocked out an' Black won't help."

A hiss escaped between Bella's lips at the name, her dark eyes snapping to Jasper's concerned blue. "That bastard, he hopes that Peter spirals down into depression again to encroach on our territory. That's okay; I'll get it out of him or so help me."

Jasper didn't dare question her, not in front of Demetri and Felix but he would speak to her in private. Peter and Bella only found out last week that she was expecting and after what happened, Jasper had hoped that she would step back for a while and not do what he thought she was planning but it seems not.

**X**

Bella sat at the head of the table while staring down every Capo that stepped into the room. They were tired and confused but so far nothing stood out that was suspicious. Jasper sat on the right of her and Garrett on her left, usually, she wasn't here for these meetings as Peter was the Capo of the family.

_"Mia cara ragazza di fuoco,_ something must be wrong if you summoned all the Capo's." Bella blinked as she turned to face her great-uncle Marcus.

"It is, how did you know?" She asked sharply, suspiciously.

Marcus merely tutted. " _Anche tu, mia caro, mi hai messaggiato_ and I came because I am worried. Now as we all are here will you… _dicci perché siamo stati convocati?"_

Bella snorted at her great uncle as he switched between Italian and English. Even after being in the states many years he still preferred to speak in his native tongue, mainly because he had trouble forming and expressing himself in English as her Grandfather Aro repeatedly told her. With a nod, she eyed down all her Capo's: Eleazar, Jasper, Sam, Mike and Phil and then to Marcus and Garrett.

"The meeting last night with the Blacks ended with two of our girls dead, the attack was deliberate, planned and aimed for my husband who is in the hands of Doc at this current time." She started steadily and icy as she eyed every man before her for signs. "He lives and is complaining to high heaven for the bed rest. I want to know _who the fuck snitched_ and to _who!_ "

Her voice boomed around the room in a snarl and yet only one man flinched, one man who she thought would not ever _dare_ cross her family. She was across the room within a blink, her hand curling around the bastards' neck and her knife held at his crotch. "You mother fucker."

Everyone stood while _Donna Isabella_ held her stepfather by knifepoint. They stared on in surprise as Phil was as loyal as they came or so they presumed. Each member had their guns in hand and aimed at the bastard that betrayed them as his face dropped from shock into a sneer.

"Unhand me you bitch," Phil spat and winced as he felt the knife pressed more firmly against his cock.

Bella snarled once more. "We treated you like family, gave you position in the elite and yet you betray us? _Why?_ "

"Because I was paid better and your bitch of a mother was not putting out as she should, always moaning _Charlie this and Charlie that!_ " Phil snarled. "I was sick of it!"

Anger twisted on Bella's face for a blink of an eye before it dropped into nothing, chilling them and Phil to the core. It was a look they had seen often and usually, it ended in bloodshed, this time was no different for in another blink Bella had buried the knife to the hilt within Phil's leg.

" _Who_ is paying you and for _how long?"_

Dread began to settle within Jasper's stomach at the question, Phil was a trusted member as he was married into the family, not his but the Volturi-Swan's and when Bella married Peter her family was merged in with his, ending the feud between Vladimir and Aro. Because of this, Phil knew more information than the others as Bella let her mother know her own timetable often as Renee called Isa several times a week.

Phil screamed as Bella yanked out the knife and drove it in again. "HOW LONG AND TO WHO?"

" _YEARS!"_ He cried out, his hand shooting to cover the wound only for Bella to yank out the knife and stab down once more through his hand _and_ into his leg. _"BLACK!_ He paid me 30k with each tip-off and all the free pussy I wanted at The Wolves Den."

"Samuel?" Bella whispered darkly, her eyes snapping to Sam Uley. Sam was from the Pack territory and from the same reservation that Jacob was born on but he refused to join the Pack after what happened to his wife Emily, who had suffered at the hands of his father who was one of Jacob's capo's or when Billy was Boss.

He had run and brought Emily to Rosalie's clinic and had proven himself over and over again loyal to the Whitlock Family. He started off as a foot soldier once he took the _omerta_ , driving back and forth over state lines and enemy territories and worked his way up. Emily was a good friend to all the women in the family.

Sam stood straighter his face twisted in disgust and anger. "Yes, Donna Isabella?"

"I want you to take Phil and _show_ him what happens to traitors in this family. Do you understand me?" She asked and watched as a pleased grin tugged at his lips. "Make it _last_ and make sure he lives as Peter will wish to see him himself."

Marcus held up his hand bringing forth Jane and Alec. "Take the Twins with you."

Jane and Alec grinned as one hauling Phil up and dragged him over to where Sam was waiting, a dark chuckle escaping the native's lips as he grabbed the fucker by the hair and dragged him out. The door slammed shut behind them, the only sound in the room beyond the click of Bella's heels as she took her seat once more.

"The Blacks have gone too far, I want them taken care of," Bella stated firmly once her men took their seats once more.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Eleazar asked after a beat. "The Blacks, though annoying, are a deterrent to the Cullen's who still try to gain a foothold. Carlisle has never forgiven Charles nor Aro and Vladimir for the death of Elizabeth."

Humming as she cleaned her blade Bella thought it over. "No, I want them eradicated. They've been a thorn in our sides for years now, more of a nuisance than a deterrent. I want it done tonight, fast and merciless; show them you don't fuck with the Whitlocks but leave Jacob to _me._ "

Rounds of Yes Boss Lady and Donna Isabella sounded through the room as they all stood and began to do as they were ordered, leaving Marcus, Isabella and Garrett in the room to themselves.

"Are you sure this is wise _mia carina_?" Marcus asked once the door was closed. "It might be too _avventato."_

"I don't care if I'm being too hasty, they killed two of _our_ girls and…" She hissed out, biting down on her tongue as she felt her anger spike once more, trying to steady her heart.

This would start a war, she knew, but honestly, she was sick of the Blacks fucking up her time. She was sick of their cargo being stolen and people being killed. They were only in the third month of the year and so far Hunter had cost them two million and Black had cost them _five._

Garrett sighed. "It is your decision and if you indeed kill Black, then it would cripple them. Billy is still alive. Though no longer active, he still is the main Boss even when Jacob likes to think otherwise. He still has the twins, Rebekah and Rachel. There is a downside to this war but if you do it correctly then you may come out on top."

"If anyone he would leave the Jobs to Quil or Embry, perhaps Leah since their Jacobs right hands." Jasper hummed in agreement. "They'll be easy to break, they don't have the stomach for this life and Leah has her grudge against Seth, Sam, and Emily."

Bella scowled at the reminded of Emily's cousin. "Not Leah. We will see how tonight goes and make plans after. Come, I'm dying for my own hunt, fingers feel a bit _itchy."_

"Very well but you wear a vest and are not to enter the room until I or the others clear it? Peter will kill me, brother or not, if something happened to ya." Jasper sighed as he got to his feet and checked how many bullets he had left in the clip. "He's gonna be pissed enough as is that he missed this."

"Lucky I'm not." Peter rasped from the door, his face sunken and eyes dark but he was dressed and his eyes were focused. "Starting a war without me Suga'? Naughty."

A smirk pulled at her lips, relief flooding through her at the sight of her husband alert and out of his funk. Emmett and Rose stood several paces behind him both decked out and ready to go. "But Peter, I got you a present and everything, it's in the basement with Sam and the Twins. I know how much you love _rats._ "

A spark of pleasure ignited behind Peter's grey eyes at his wife's sharp words. "Oh Suga', made my day. Now, don't we got a Wolf Pup to find?"

Peter held out his arm for his wife to take, nodding to Marcus and Garrett who waved them by. Marcus didn't involve himself in the bloodier side of the Mafia as he was more about the money. Garrett was both his and his wife's _Consigliere_. He was charming and mostly people passed him off as another soldier, never believing he could be anywhere important in the hierarchy until it was too late.

**X**

"Are you sure he's here?" Peter demanded the informant, his hand clutched tightly around the man's throat.

It took an hour to find out where Jacob was hiding, they thought it would be more once word got out that their crew were going and wiping out the Pack but it seemed that Jacob was too busy in the sleazy motel just outside of the city limits very close to the edge of his territory and Hunters to notice.

The informant nodded. "Yes, yes… I saw him in the window."

Peter grunted as he let the man go and dropped a couple of 50 dollar notes on the ground, watching in disgust as the man hurried to gather them and disappear back down the alley, maybe on his way to get another fix. He cast Jasper a look who flicked the top of his lighter open and closed consistently causing him to smirk, seems his brother was reaching his lack of nicotine limit.

"Shut up," Jasper hissed as he saw his brothers smirk. "What are we gonna do?"

Narrowing his eyes Peter shrugged. "That idiot thought that he could camp out in our territory, I don't understand why _here?"_

"Does it matter?" He asked.

"Not really no," Peter said with a shake of his head. "Ready to go?"

Jasper grinned and cocked his gun. "Ready."

"Good. Demetri, Felix you got your orders." Peter said as he turned to his men, watching as they nodded as one at Bella's side. The rest of his men were already in place, the rooms vacated as quietly as possible while surrounding the place. "Not until all is done Suga'."

Bella nodded and yanked him down for a kiss. "No more bullet wounds tonight or you'll be sleeping on the couch for a week."

"Yes ma'am, let's roll!"

Bella watched as her husband and brother stormed across the road, up the stairs and into the room. High pitched squeals filled the air to the point that even _she_ could hear them over the chaos that was happening around her. Her brows raised as Jasper stepped out of the room after half an hour with surprise written all over his face and waved her over.

When she reached the location she could understand why her brother was surprised. Before her naked as the day she was born, sat Victoria Hunter. "My, my Vickie, this isn't good is it?" She asked with a saccharine grin.

Victoria spat at her feet before grunting as Felix delivered a harsh blow to her cheek for the disrespect. Bella chuckled darkly as she took several photos of her and Jake naked and tied up together for insurance even though Vickie might not leave the room alive.

"You stupid fucker," Bella hissed at Jacob who was muttering curses at her husband behind his gag. His face and body were already beaten to all hell, her husband's knuckles split and covered with blood. A sigh escaped her lips as she noticed it.

"Not a bullet wound Suga'," Peter said with a grin, his gun still trained on Jacob.

She hummed and eyed him with mock anger as she pulled out her own gun and trained it on Jacob. "See Jacob, after what happened last night I decided enough was enough and well… If you're looking for help I'm sorry to say our boys took care of yours. You shouldn't have crossed over into our territory because _no one's_ coming for you and do you want to know how serious I am about this?" She asked.

Jacob didn't say anything, he had known Bella his whole life and knew how dangerous and serious she was.

"Nothing to say? Smartest thing you've done in years, Jacob." Bella chuckled before turning her gun to Victoria and pulled the trigger without looking away from Jacob. "You see, you don't fuck with the Whitlocks. We never forgive and we never forget. Be seeing you in hell, Jake."

Peter chuckled darkly as he watched his wife pivot and sashayed her way out of the room before turning his eyes back on to Black, gun raised and cocked. "Like my wife said, we never forgive and we _never forget."_

He didn't blink when he pulled the trigger.

**END**


End file.
